


A little braver

by Livvinamess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family Dynamics, Kinda, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Self-Indulgent, This is fluffy i promise, also small tad bit of internalized homophobia, basically Mark meeting the parents, but it's light and barely there, it's soft lol, spoiler: Johnny it's the parent, there's a tiny really non-existent bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvinamess/pseuds/Livvinamess
Summary: He came to terms with himself long time ago, no matter how much his parents frowned upon his every decision, he knew now that what he wanted, what he liked, who he was, it wasn't wrong, wasn't something he needed to be ashamed of.But old habits die hard.Mark was glad he had Donghyuck next to him to help him along.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	A little braver

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write another stupid self-indulgent idea? Yes, I did.  
> Do I regret it? Not really  
> Am I ever going back to actual plots and not just mindless fluff? Who knows! Because I certainly don't.  
> Anyways yeah, enjoy!

Sitting there, with the car feeling stuffy and suffocating even when all the windows were open, with sweat trailing down his neck and temples that had nothing to do with the intense summer heat or the sweater he was wearing, sitting there with his clammy hands clutching the wheel so tight even when the car wasn’t moving.

Sitting there with nerves drowning his every thought, with nerves squeezing tight around a knot on his throat he couldn’t seem to swallow down, it was enough for Mark to understand that old habits _do_ die hard.

No matter how much he had tried, how much better he had gotten, at that moment, sitting down on a rented car that smelled faintly like peanuts, in the driveway of that house he mostly saw in pictures, surrounded by unusual scenery filled with greens that reminded him they were not in the city any more, he was reverting to the old thoughts he had endured his entire life.

Worrying, about not being enough.

Fearing, that everyone else would think of him as a failure just like his parents did.

If they were disappointed in every single decision he took, if they saw him as nothing more than a disgrace, what stopped everyone else from seeing him as so?

What stopped everyone else from seeing Donghyuck as so just for choosing…choosing him?

Old habits die hard, and for once Mark Lee wished he could be brave enough to kill them himself, wished he could be brave enough for Donghyuck.

He wasn’t, though.

‘’Mark, breathe,’’ And he was trying, really. ‘’Calm down, it’s just my dad.’’

Which made everything a lot worse Mark wanted to laugh, it was easy for Donghyuck to utter those words, it wasn’t Donghyuck on Mark’s situation, it wasn’t Donghyuck sitting down in front of Mark’s childhood home ready to meet his parents, it wasn’t Donghyuck who heard his entire life something as simple as loving each other was wrong.

So he scoffed, letting his head fall on the wheel, closing his eyes. ‘’You say it as if that’s better.’’

He couldn’t see Donghyuck, but he knew, he just _knew_ the other was glaring.

‘’It _is_ better,’’ He scolded softly, and he could hear the annoyed fondness coating his tone. ‘’I told you already, there’s nothing you need to worry about.’’

A hand, warm and familiar, settled on Mark’s back, and he allowed himself to sigh content.

Because old habits die hard, yeah, but with Donghyuck next to him it always felt easier overcoming them, putting them away in order of focusing on the now, on what he had learned, on what he knew about himself that could never be wrong.

‘’You have seen my dad before,’’ The hand on his back started circling, fingers gently touching almost feather-like, and even if the knot in his stomach was still there Mark felt considerably better. ‘’I don’t know why you are suddenly so terrified.’’

The hold he had around the wheel got impossibly tighter when he tried really hard not to think of the six-foot-something grown man waiting for them inside the house, his heart already too agitated to handle the visual.

‘’Before, your dad didn’t know that we were—That we are…’’ Mark hissed, eyebrows furrowing, feeling the blush creep on his cheeks, _it was still hard for him sometimes, no matter how much better he got, old habits were hard to kill_. ‘’He didn’t _know_ , Hyuck, but now he does, it’s different.’’

Donghyuck snorted, but the hand never stopped rubbing gently. ‘’He is not going to suddenly kill you now just because he knows we are dating.’’

And he didn’t mean to, really, he didn’t, but his entire body tensed at the thought.

_It wasn’t unlikely._

Not the death part, that was not it no matter how scary Donghyuck’s dad really was.

People were just unpredictable, and Mark had learned that the hard way.

Donghyuck seemed to notice the change, a soft sigh going past his lips. ‘’Mark,’’ It came out quiet, meant only for him even when nobody else was around, and the tone made everything inside him flutter. ‘’It’s fine, I promise you it’ll be fine.’’

Another hand sneaked to his cheek, pulling him away from the wheel, towards Donghyuck, and the small sigh that went past Donghyuck’s lips made his eyes open, made him focus on the other, on his sun kissed skin, glowing under the light filtering through the window, on his messy chocolate brown hair, disheveled after so many hours of travelling, his white cotton shirt exposing his collarbones.

Mark let out a sigh of his own.

Because Donghyuck was real, Donghyuck was sitting next to him, looking ethereal as always, Donghyuck was Mark’s to admire, to hug and kiss and cry on in the hardest of nights, Donghyuck was there, with him, and old habits die hard, but Mark had Donghyuck to help him along the way.

‘’I trust you,’’ He whispered, eyes locking with Donghyuck’s. ‘’I trust you, Hyuck, just—‘’ He took air in a little shaky, closing his eyes again. ‘’Give me a minute.’’

Donghyuck hummed, thumb rubbing gently against his cheek, raising goosebumps everywhere, making him feel safe, warm wherever he touched, and Mark’s heart felt _so full, complete_. ‘’Do you need a hug?’’ He asked quietly, and Mark couldn’t see him, but he imagined the smile on his lips, careful, doting, always so patient.

There was a blush raising to his cheeks when he opened his eyes, creeping to his face so quickly he had to avert them from how serious, how comforting, Donghyuck looked, avert his eyes from how intense the emotions his eyes showed so easily were.

He nodded, though, cowering over himself a little when Donghyuck smirked.

But then Donghyuck was leaning over towards him, the position a little uncomfortable though Mark couldn’t care less when he was finally engulfed on Donghyuck’s warmth, melting against it, letting all the tension from his body go once his arms were around his shoulders, cradling the back of his neck, playing with the strands there.

‘’Oh, Mark,’’ Donghyuck cooed. ‘’My anxious baby, what am I going to do with you?’’ He laughed, letting Donghyuck play with his hair, furrowing his face on Donghyuck’s neck, letting his scent calm his racing heart down, calm his rushing thoughts.

He trusted Donghyuck.

So he sighed once more, allowing himself a small smile. ‘’Can I get a kiss, too?’’ He whispered, tearing a startled giggle out of the other, who after that, let out a hum, as if there was something to consider.

Mark allowed himself to enjoy the warmth for a little longer, rubbing his cheek against the fabric covering Donghyuck’s shoulder, his own hands resting lightly on his waist.

‘’Only if you carry the bags inside.’’ Donghyuck said lightly, and Mark smiled, only moving away enough to face him.

‘’Deal.’’ Perhaps it came out a little bit too eager, but he couldn’t care.

There was a smirk on Donghyuck’s lips, looking triumphant, but the glint on his eyes betrayed every emotion rushing inside his head, emotions Mark could recognize so well for he felt the same every single day.

Happiness, just being together.

Comfort, knowing they were by each other’s sides.

Love.

The hand that was resting on Mark’s nape moved upwards, petting softly the messy strands of hair on top of his head, combing his fingers through it while tracing a path back towards his cheek, where he squeezed.

Mark had time to only start giggling before Donghyuck moved in, their eyes falling close on instinct.

Then their lips met.

Gentle, as always, leaving him breathless when all he could smell was Donghyuck, surrounding him, engulfing him, overwhelming him, his breathing stopping every time Donghyuck tilted his head, his heart stopping, skipping so many beats and then going back faster, stronger, whenever Donghyuck touched his skin, cupped his cheeks.

Donghyuck’s wandering hand went from where it was resting to trail down his neck carefully with a touch so faint, but that didn’t stop the hairs from standing, the goosebumps from rising.

The wandering hand then rubbed his shoulders, squeezing tightly before releasing, grounding him, all worries melting away.

Mark’s eyes were closed tightly, but he allowed his fingers to roam around what he could touch as if to commit the image to memory even when he couldn’t see him, pressing over his chest just to feel Donghyuck’s heart beating just as erratically as his own, a hand on his hips holding gently.

Their foreheads rested together when they parted, and the blush on Donghyuck’s cheeks was always a look Mark adored.

The knot on his stomach was still there, and his hands were still sweaty, but now he could convince himself it was all going to be alright, because Donghyuck was there, with him, will be there with him the entire time no matter what happened.

‘’Another one?’’ He whispered carefully, aware of the strain on his voice, embarrassed.

Donghyuck snorted.

‘’Now you are getting greedy,’’ He teased, moving his shoulder to get Mark to pull away, who groaned displeased. ‘’C’mon, time to get out of the car before we get a heatstroke.’’

And with a last shaky breath, seeing Donghyuck open the door on his side, Mark gave himself a stern look on the rearview mirror, almost as if to tell himself to not screw it up, to tell himself it was fine.

Just because it went wrong several times in the past didn’t mean it would happen with every single person they encountered.

Just because it went terribly wrong with his own parents didn’t mean it would be the same with Donghyuck’s.

He could do it.

It was still stuffy when he finally stepped outside, the air didn’t feel any fresher (which helped in absolutely nothing when it came to calming down his nerves) summer being unforgiving in a place like Jeju, the road under his feet scorching hot he could feel it through the sole of his shoes.

The house, even from where he was standing behind the trunk of the car, getting the bags out carefully for there were some presents he had insisted on buying for Donghyuck’s family as to not seem rude, stood tall a few steps away, big enough for a small family, the colorful walls just as bright as he remembered, still a little intimidating despite the amount of times he had visited before.

‘’Hurry up,’’ Donghyuck whined from where he was standing close to the main entrance with a hand over his eyes as if to cover the sun, stubbornly stomping on the floor. ‘’Before your pale butt gets sunburn.’’

Mark huffed, closing the trunk when the two bags were out, thankfully not as heavy as he had been expecting. ‘’You are always welcome to help.’’

‘’You offered to do it.’’ He sneered, and Mark smiled, rolling his eyes.

Standing next to Donghyuck in front of the door didn’t make it seem less intimidating, the bags held in between his fingers the only thing stopping him from fiddling nervously with them, though Donghyuck, ever so observant, seemed to just know how terrified he was, throwing an arm around his shoulders, holding him tightly.

‘’Hey,’’ He whispered gently, so close Mark wanted to just lean in and kiss him again, though the open space they were in was stopping him from doing so. ‘’Stop being a baby, would you?’’ Mark huffed a smile, and Donghyuck just held tighter. ‘’Trust me, yeah? It’ll be fine.’’

Mark bit his lip, hesitant, but nodded anyways, leaning on Donghyuck a little bit more while the other looked for the keys on his pocket.

But then the door was opening and he had never been more terrified of an empty hallway in his life.

Which was stupid, because the place was covered in that strong yellow tint from the light coming everywhere, because the place smelled like home-cooked food and felt warm and welcoming, because somewhere deeper inside the house there was a soft humming filling the silence.

He shouldn’t be terrified.

But he was.

Donghyuck pushed them both inside, his eyes fond, maybe a little nostalgic when he closed the door behind them, urging Mark to take his shoes off, pushing the bags out of his hands to hurry him along.

It was a process he was familiar with, walking through the walls decorated with adorable baby pictures Mark still cooed over, some had just Donghyuck in them, playing on the beach as a toddler, with a Halloween costume when he was seven, happily eating ice-cream on a really sunny day, a lot had his father in them, with a happy smile that made him look a lot less threatening.

A process of just a few steps to reach the living room, which felt just as welcoming and warm as everything else inside.

‘’I’m home!’’ Donghyuck screamed loudly, but Mark had been expecting it.

Judging by the small crash and the soft curse abruptly cutting off the humming, Donghyuck’s dad had been not.

‘’In the kitchen!’’ A voice yelled a little muffled.

‘’Yeah, I figured!’’ Donghyuck yelled back with that exasperated fondness, dragging Mark towards it.

There was a familiarity in the situation that made him just a tad bit more relaxed, maybe it was just the house itself, or the smell and the warm light tinting everything, but memories flooded in.

Memories reminding him that no matter how many times he had tagged along with Donghyuck in those almost nine-hour long trips on stinky buses and shaky ferries once a year for the holidays, since it was cheaper and all they could afford, even now that they went from broke high school students to broke college ones, he always had a warm welcoming in that house.

Something he still wasn’t completely used to, even after so many years.

Stopping at the kitchen’s entrance, seeing Donghyuck’s dad wearing that ridiculous apron the both had purchased for father’s day last year, seeing him hum and dance around the kitchen with a wooden spoon on his hands, seeing him smile so wide.

Even now, that he knew, that they told him.

It was always a warm.

He was always happy to see them.

Happy to see them _both._

_Even now._

He gulped the nerves down, but his feet seemed to move on their own accord, almost on instinct, taking two steps back, to the safety of the living room, away.

Away.

Old habits were hard to kill, some of them terrifying, so even when he knew it was worth it, even when he knew every decision he took was the right one because he got to keep Donghyuck in his life, because it meant having him like this, sometimes on situations like those, years and years of hearing over and over again from his parents that it was wrong, unnatural, that people would despise him for it, he couldn’t help but panic a little.

It didn’t matter, that he knew it was going to be fine.

It didn’t matter, that he knew it was worth it, every single second, every path he took to get there.

Some habits, of years of telling himself this thing he had with Donghyuck could never happen, of years of repressing his own feelings, some habits die hard, no matter how much better Mark got a dealing with them.

‘’Hey,’’ Donghyuck looked at him gently, bringing him out of his head, and he was _so thankful_ for him, so in love with him, who slowly extended his arm for Mark to take even when he remained rooted on the spot. ‘’Are you having another meltdown?’’

Mark let out a shaky laugh. ‘’I’m…I’m trying not to.’’ He sighed, averting his eyes. ‘’I’m just nervous.’’ With another awkward breathy sound he supposed was to be a laugh he attempted to distract Donghyuck from the way he was cleaning the sweat from his hands on his jeans.

He felt Donghyuck walking towards him, placing both hands on his shoulders, Mark forced himself to relax, it’ll be fine, he trusted Donghyuck. ‘’Do you want me to hold your hand?’’ He whispered gently, cradling his face in between his palms, but there was a teasing smile on his lips Mark couldn’t help but scoff at. ‘’Just tell me, I wouldn’t mind.’’

Mark laughed, hand coming up to hold Donghyuck’s wrist.

‘’You are being annoying.’’

‘’Maybe,’’ He shrugged. ‘’Or maybe I’m being serious for once, why don’t you find out?’’

‘’No, thanks,’’ He pushed him away playfully, but his hands remained holding Donghyuck’s wrist gently. ‘’You’ll just make fun of me.’’

Even like this, when Donghyuck was just smiling, when they were just standing there, taking in the sight of each other, Mark really couldn’t help but feel thankful.

It was easier to remember who he was, who he could be, when he was next to him.

When he held his hand and joked around like that.

It was always easier with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck laughed, and Mark could see the retort ready to spill out of his lips, ready to, maybe, hurt his pride a little or, in his current moment of weakness, actually made him accept the offer somehow, even when it could potentially come with a bunch of teasing for the next few months, but his eyes caught glimpse of a tall figure looming on the kitchen’s entrance, and his heart started pumping faster.

The figure cleared his throat, startling both of them, effectively interrupting Donghyuck in whatever he was preparing.

‘’Why are you two just standing there?’’ Donghyuck’s dad scolded while walking towards them, his eyes glinting with something Mark recognized from all the previous times they had visited, by the sigh Donghyuck let out when he turned around, Mark knew the other could tell what was going to happen as well. ‘’Aren’t you going to say hi?’’

There was an intention so clear in the man’s eyes Donghyuck started complaining even before the older got close, rolling his eyes, taking a step back with his arms raised in front of him defensively, a groan slipping past his lips loudly, to put a show on how much he would hate what was about to come, but his father moved fast, rushing towards them with open arms.

Engulfing Donghyuck in them quickly, not even minding the weak fight the other was putting to push him away.

‘’Get off!’’ Donghyuck complained, pulling his face away when his dad tried to kiss his cheek as to annoy him, Mark smiled. ‘’Dad!’’

‘’Why? Am I embarrassing you?’’ He yelled in that same whiny tone Donghyuck was using, squeezing his cheeks, tearing another groan from Donghyuck. ‘’Too bad, that’s my job, you know?’’ He smirked when his son tried to wiggle away again.

Then, in between Donghyuck really trying to push hard and his father throwing some flying kisses they made eye contact, and Mark's smile turned a little awkward, a rush of scared thoughts almost engraved by now pushing past the many walls he had built to keep them there, the fear of that reaction his parents told everyone would have to such news filling his mind.

Which lasted for about a second before he also found himself engulfed in the tight hug, his elbow was probably uncomfortably sticking to Donghyuck’s rib, and his arm was squeezed awkwardly between them, but he found himself chuckling regardless.

The warm surrounding him, the sound of laughter, Donghyuck next to him with one of those big smiles, it melted the rushing thoughts away.

It was fine.

He was fine.

Donghyuck shrieked when his dad raised them in the air for a second, spun them around while cooing over their smiles, holding both of them really tight when he carried them to the kitchen, making their limbs press together even more uncomfortably, but Mark allowed himself to laugh.

It was fine.

‘’Oh you guys are heavy,’’ Donghyuck’s dad groaned when he put them down, and with a last tight squeeze he released them. ‘’Now, would you mind telling me what were you two gossiping about out there?’’ He smiled.

Donghyuck threw an arm over Mark’s shoulders, meant to be reassuring, protective, which made him smile gently, his cheeks with a faint blush. ‘’Wouldn’t you like to know, old man.’’ Donghyuck huffed.

His dad laughed. ‘’I’m going to pretend you were talking about how nice the food smells, then.’’

At that, Donghyuck moved away, squeezing Mark’s shoulder before actually stepping back, walking past the kitchen island towards the stove. ‘’Where did you get all this?’’ He asked. ‘’No offense, dad, but you can’t really cook.’’

His dad shrugged. ‘’I’m a fast learner,’’ Then leaned forwards towards Donghyuck, putting a hand to cover his mouth and proceeding to whisper a little too loud. ‘’And Taeil helped me this morning, I just made the soup, but don’t tell Mark, alright?’’

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, leaning closer towards his dad as well, whispering back in the same loud tone. ‘’Your secret’s safe with me.’’ But then, with a smirk Mark knew meant nothing good he moved away, crossing his arms. ‘’Mark,’’ He told him then. ‘’If I were you I wouldn’t try the soup,’’ He proceeded to mouth _he made it_ while pointing at his dad.

Who gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his chest. ‘’Traitor.’’

‘’I learned from the best.’’

Mark laughed.

It was a familiar sight, the bickering, the food, the hugs, it allowed him to relax some more.

Maybe it was different this time, but that didn’t mean everything needed to change.

He tried to seem casual while walking towards the kitchen island, resting on it in attempts not to look too awkward, just because he felt considerably less terrified, he was still a little on edge, his mind preparing for the worse.

He bit his lip nervously before speaking, trying to go for a polite smile he hoped didn’t look strange.

The knot on his stomach was still there.

‘’Um, thank you for your hospitality,’’ He started, it felt almost practiced and he could tell he sounded nervous, Donghyuck’s huff proof enough of that. ‘’Thank you for having us this weekend, Mr—‘’ He was interrupted by a wooden spoon pointed his way.

‘’Mark, what did I say about those silly formalities?’’ Donghyuck’s dad scolded with a raised eyebrow, the gentle smile gracing his lips the only thing stopping Mark from cowering at the stare. ‘’I love having you here,’’ Then he leaned in a little, spoon still pointed. ‘’And please for the love of god just call me Johnny.’’

Mark fumbled, laughing, again, a little awkwardly, making eye contact with Donghyuck in the other side of the kitchen, who only sighed, shaking his head.

‘’Right, um, I’ll…do my best, sir.’’

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows at that, and for a moment it felt like he was going to scold him again for calling him ‘sir’ but he sighed instead, all trace of the impending lecture gone when his features relaxed.

‘’Speaking of formalities,’’ He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest casually, but Mark braced himself for whatever it was about to come when Johnny looked over at Donghyuck, who was currently stuffing his mouth with a spoon of rice. ‘’I would like a proper introduction of Mark as your boyfriend.’’

Mark choked a little, his heart beating, pumping, dropping.

‘’Dad,’’ Donghyuck warned.

But the other just shrugged. ‘’What? It _is_ the first time he is here as your boyfriend.’’

‘’And you already know, which is exactly why I don’t see the point.’’ Donghyuck bit out, looking at Mark for any sign of discomfort.

‘’You called me at ungodly hours of the night to tell me,’’ Johnny complained. ‘’So excuse me if I would like to have a more pleasant memory of that,’’ Donghyuck stared, and Mark could swear Johnny was about to pout and whine just like Donghyuck did. ‘’C’mon, I’ll pretend I don’t know anything.’’

Donghyuck sighed, giving Mark a look, it felt almost like an apology, like he knew already no matter how hard he tried his father was going to win that argument, so slowly he walked towards him.

‘’Fine,’’ He sighed, standing right next to him. ‘’Dad,’’ While his eyes were trailed on his father, Donghyuck’s hand was moving to intertwine with his carefully, raising them over the kitchen island so his dad could see, and Mark’s heart was really trying to just jump out of his chest. ‘’This is Mark.’’

It was maybe a little silly, the situation, and the nervous chuckle threatening to slip out got trapped on his throat when he found Donghyuck’s gaze on him, his eyes serious, his eyebrows raised in a silent question he had asked many times before.

Permission, to say it out loud.

Comfort, in case it was too much.

There were many times before when he had struggled with that sentence, not being brave enough to finish it by himself, not being brave enough to hear it that many times, but when Donghyuck looked at him like that it was just so easy, to let the worries melt away, to let his heart react for once.

It only took that little tilt of the head coming from him for Donghyuck to smile at him, for Donghyuck to squeeze tighter, for Donghyuck to keep going.

‘’He’s my boyfriend.’’

He liked how nice it sounded coming from his lips.

He liked how nice it felt knowing Donghyuck could call him that.

His heart was still beating nervously against his chest, and he risked a look around.

Johnny was smiling at them when he whispered out in a really fond tone. ‘’That was really anticlimactic.’’

Mark couldn’t help the embarrassed laugh when Donghyuck groaned. ‘’What do you want me to do?’’ He complained.

Johnny shrugged, teasing. ‘’I was kinda hoping for a really dramatic confession, you know? Tears, passion, all that young love—’’

‘’Dad!’’

‘’Alright, alright, sorry,’’ He chuckled, but then he was looking at both of them.

His eyes were gentle, fond, and he looked so, so happy.

Happy for them.

Mark’s heart squeezed, and he had to blink a few times to get rid of the burning sensation behind his eyelids.

Johnny walked closer, carefully placing his hand on top of where their intertwined ones laid.

‘’I’m really proud of you both,’’ He looked delighted, and Mark's throat felt raspy, dry. ‘’I’m happy you found each other,’’ He ruffled Donghyuck’s hair gently, and then looked at Mark, eyes completely focusing on him. ‘’And this might be a little late but,’’ A hand was extended towards him. ‘’Welcome to the family, Mark, we are really happy to have you.’’

_Welcome to the family._

He was probably supposed to take the hand offered to him, shake it maybe, but he couldn’t really focus on it.

Not when he was trying so hard to get rid of the sudden knot in his throat, choking him, this time nothing to do with stress.

Old habits die hard, but Mark was surrounded by the right people to learn how to stop them.

After a few blinks and other attempts at clearing his throat Donghyuck laughed at, he returned the smile, trying not to let the shaking show too much when he raised his hand to take Johnny’s. ‘’Thank you, sir.’’

It was quiet for about two seconds.

Then Johnny’s entire demeanor changed, and Mark could see where Donghyuck got the playfulness from, that look was exactly the one Donghyuck wore whenever he was scheming.

‘’Now, what do you guys think about looking through some photo albums,’’ Somewhere on the back, Donghyuck groaned loudly. ‘’I have some embarrassing baby pictures of Donghyuck I would love you to see.’’

Mark laughed, a little startled, a little confused, but nodding regardless.

‘’Dad!’’

‘’I’m showing him the pictures and you can’t stop me!’’

Old habits die hard, but Mark was glad he had the right people to help him through.

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from New Empire's 'A little braver' because I love that song.  
> Welp, you made it to the end, thank you!  
> I feel guilty because it was really self-indulgent but I really regret nothing.  
> Also, you can blame this thing on those recent weekly idol clips of Johnny just picking both Mark and Hyuck up and spinning them around.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it regardless!  
> Take care everybody, stay safe!


End file.
